Walking On A Thin Line
by melaniemelmelgirl
Summary: Things don't always come easy when you are the biggest geek in school. Syaoran Li knows this better than anyone. But what happens when the popular crowd colides with the nerds? SS, ET, R and R!
1. The Flour Incident

Walking On A Thin Line

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura IS not mine……gosh, why would you even ask?

Author's note: Thanks to all who reviewed "Shattered Dreams"! Now, I know I said that I was going to write a punk-rock bitch story, and I will…..just not yet. I feel the need to write a story about Syaoran and Eriol as nerds….yes, you always hear stories about Sakura and Tomoyo as nerds…not always Syaoran and Eriol….sooo, I thought I'd write one….here goes nothing……enjoy, and review! I wanna know if this story is worth working on……and just so ya know, this is my fourth CCS fanfiction…..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter One-The Flour Incident

Syaoran Li sighed as he tried his best to scrape the flour out of his hair.

The popular crowd had struck again.

It's not that he really minded the torment, it's just, well, this was just getting to be a little too much.

I mean, you'd think that after having his hair dyed pink, getting a black eye or ten, having all his school books put on the roof of the school, having his jacket cut to smithereens, his nerdy glasses broken twice, and multiple swirlees would be enough for one poor boy, but all of that happened in the period of a WEEK.

'Jeez, cut me some slack already! JUST because I now have pink hair (thanks to the idiots who knocked me out), AND don't have a lot of money for clothing other than itchy sweaters my grandma knits for me, OR the fact that I tuck my sweaters in, AND the fact that I need glasses AND am the smartest kid in school doesn't mean that I'm a bad person! Really, if they'd just give me a chance, I'm sure that they'd think I'm rather swell! Honestly! Oh god, I'm TALKING to myself now! IN MY HEAD! Geez, no wonder everyone hates me……I have to find friends in my head because I have none!'

'Well, that's not entirely true….I do have one friend, Eriol Hiragizawa, who is also a geek, but wow, you should see what the popular people do to him! First off, they knocked us out together, and dyed our hair with Manic Panic dye….me, pink, Eriol, blue. But they also do other things, like scribble profanities all over his locker, cut his hair when he wasn't looking, hocked lugies at him, and pushed him down the stairs.'

Not fun, let me tell you.

Anyhow, today's harassment was known as "The Flour Incident".

Very creative name, if I do say so myself!

Awe, who am I kidding…….I now have white hair…..not pink, on the plus side…..but it makes me sneeze…..(-achoo!-)

So, here I am, at 7:55 a.m, trying desperately hard to comb flour out of my hair before the 8 o'clock first hour late bell.

And no, I'm not making any progress.

"AGGGH OMG DO YOU KNOW HOW FREAKING HARD IT IS TO GET THIS FUCKING FLOUR OUT OF MY HAIR WHICH IS NOW PASTE GAAAAH!" he yelled with a very manic-like face to an innocent bystander washing his hands in the bathroom.

The poor freshman looked at him, eeped, and ran off.

Syaoran, realizing that he had said that out loud, blushed heavily, and all the people that were in the stalls that came out looked at him weird.

'Great! Even more reasons for them to hate me now' he thought, shaking his head sadly.

Then, all of a sudden, the bell for first hour rang………

"CRAP! GAH I'M LATE AGAIN! AND I HAVE GLUE IN MY HAIR!" he yelled, running out of the bathroom.

He ran down the hall to his class, opened the door to it, and….

Promptly tripped and fell in the room.

"OOOF!" he said, as he fell.

The room filled with 20 high school juniors laughed at him as he turned beet red.

"Well, I see we like to make grand entrances, Li Syaoran!" the teacher barked sarcastically.

"And late, too! That'll be another week of detention, stacked up to the 7 weeks you already have," she said.

Yes, the teacher was a woman, an old, rickety sort, who was rather crabby and temperamental old fart named Ms. Neko Yuff (character named after my good fanfiction friend, Neko-Yuff 16!)

Syaoran blushed heavily as he saw his all-time massive crush, Sakura Kinomoto, giggle and point at him, and whispered something into her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji's ear…damn that girl was fine….but she'd never go for him…. I mean, she was pretty, popular, and head of the varsity cheerleading team.

She was seventeen, gorgeous, with long, honey brown hair that went down to her elbows and shined ever-so-softly, and had the most beautiful eyes he had ever laid eyes upon (a/n: no pun intended!)….such a magnificent, deep emerald colour, that only a vixen-like goddess could uphold…

Her skin was perfectly tanned, thanks to all those cheerleading games, and she was perfectly toned…..the perfect shape, really, and oh-so-athletic….she also belonged to the track team and was head of the gymnastics team….she was tall, five foot nine, a full inch taller than he was, and she was so thin-not anorexic, just athletically thin.

Yes, he had a bit of an obsession over Sakura. But it was okay. So did just about every other guy in the school.

Her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, was also quite popular. She was a magnificent singer, with an angelic voice, and was in charge of choreography for the show choir, not to mention she was a part of it. Besides that, she was the assistant head cheerleader of the varsity squad, a member of the student council, class valedictorian, and had a 4.0 GPA, like Sakura did.

Tomoyo's hair went past her butt, and was purple…she obviously died it regularly….it wasn't a crazy purple, just a deep purple, and it fit her well….

As Syaoran went to sit down, peers sniggered at him, and threw comments his way, like, "Nice hair!', or, "I love the sticky look!" , or even, "What cheap ass brand of hair gel did YOU use?"

It was enough to make any full grown man cry.

But, he didn't.

Geek was one thing, pansy boy was a whole different dimension, and boy, being geek full time was hard enough as it was. He didn't need the added attention.

Both Sakura and Tomoyo were from wealthy, rich families, and could afford to buy all the designer clothing and items they could ever dream for.

Sakura drove a yellow Hummer, while Tomoyo had a sleek Porsche.

All Syaoran had was a beat-up bike, and it hardly had any paint on it…..the popular crowd like to 'decorate' it…..especially when he wasn't looking.

The reason why Syaoran never told any authority about the tourment he went through was because he was unpopular enough as it was, and narkhood was not looked upon at Tomoeda High.

He sat down in his desk, when all of a sudden, he let out a high-pitched scream.

Someone had sat a thumbtack on his chair.

Snickering was heard all around the room as Ms. Neko Yuff asked stiffly, "Is there a problem? Or can I continue to teach you English adjectives?" she asked, looking down at him disdainfully.

"Nnn…no ma'am, no problem….." he said, looking down at his desk after turning scarlet.

"Alright then, now class, who can tell me what "Wakarimasen" would translate to in English….."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well what did you think? It's a bit short, but I thought that it would be an appropriate intro…no cliffy yet, but beware-I loooove cliffhangers! And, in case anyone was wondering, "Wakarimasen" means "I don't know" in Japanese…..one of the few phrases/expressions I know, seeing as they don't offer Japanese at my school….I'm in german, es ist gut, nein? Okay, well, I gotta run! Expect a new chapter up later this week…..later! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	2. The Bully Strikes

Walking On A Thin Line

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. Actually, wait- I do own one character in this chapter, but hey, it ain't saying much there…

Author's note: Wow I loved all the reviews I got last chapter! May I just take a moment to say how INCREDIBABLY MUCH YOU GUYS ROCK? Yeehaw! Anyhow, a real life fanfiction author makes an appearance in this story as the mean teacher! Her name is Neko-Yuff 16, one of my best friends and a really good writer! Check out her work sometime!

Ok, some review replies:

**Rinoa Leonheartilly**: Hehe, yes I'll continue…I will also try harder on making the chapters longer…

**Takumi Fugiwara**: It's a bicycle, the kind you petal and brake! The kind that I've crashed and broken before…hehe…thanks for the review!

**Dbzgtfan2004**: Hey thanks!

**Reader Love**: Well, since you asked so politely, I have no choice BUT to update!

**LadyAkina**: Nope they sure don't! And you are so totally right! Thanks for the review!

**Neko-Yuff 16**: Thanks soooo much my snuckables! I luvers u! Don't worry, your character will be nicer in the end, Hehehe…..sure I'll check out your ffx story, tho I don't know anything about ffx……well enjoy!

Thanks so much! Now, in this chapter, some 'dirty' things will happen….ohoho…ENJOY!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As soon as the bell rang, Syaoran darted out of the room.

He did NOT want to be stuck in that hellhole of a classroom any longer than he possibly needed.

And despite all his studying and intensive knowledge of English, the teacher still hated him……it wasn't fair, really, was it so…NESSESCARY….to pick on him so very often? I mean, there were 20 other students that the teacher could pick on…but nooooooooooooooo it had to be HIM.

He sighed heavily, and thought, 'I wish that just once, ONCE in my lifetime, people could treat me like a normal human being. Can that be granted?'

Slamming his locker shut, he scurried off to second hour Japanese, when all of a sudden…

He fell.

Brushing himself off, he tried his best to ignore the people laughing around him and the ever-growing crimson blush plastered upon his face.

Not to mention the fact that he still had flour occupying his poor, pink head.

'Damn, what ELSE could go wrong?' he thought as he stood up.

That's what!

All of a sudden, Kohaku Tehshi, THE most popular boy in school, came storming up to him angrily.

'SHIT, I'm done for now! But what did I do this time? I can't remember….' He thought.

"Hey, Li-pansy! I THOUGHT I made it PERFECTLY CLEAR that you were to NEVER, EVER even consider LOOKING at my girlfriend, Kinomoto Sakura!" he stormed angrily, his thick, meaty face turning redder and redder with anger by the second.

Oh yeah, Kohaku Tenshi.

He WAS a meaty sort, head of the varsity football team, wresteling team, AND on student council.

He didn't have much for brains, but oh, did he have brawn, money, and an ego the size of Canada!

Not to mention that he was six foot four, and weighed a good 275.

Despite all this though, he wasn't very smart…

Syaoran, only five foot eight, and 140 pounds, was rather shrimpy, compared to him.

Despite all this though, he was very smart…

He gulped, and carefully said, "I….don't….know…..what….you….mean".

"YOU KNOW VERY DAMN WELL WHAT I MEAN!" Kohaku bellowed, shaking a fist at Syaoran.

"YOU LOOKED AT MY GIRLFRIEND ALL THROUGH CLASS TODAY!" he shouted, causing quite the ruckus.

People all around were gathering, watching in amusement at seeing a little nerd about to be pummeled by this football player.

"Umm….not ALL thought class, actually….there were some brief moments where I looked down at my notebook and wrote stuff down" he replied, quite honestly.

Unfortunately for him, Kohaku didn't take to this so kindly.

"YOU LITTLE-WHY I OUTTA!" he yelled, forming his fist as though he were about to punch Syaoran.

Syaoran gulped, and braced himself for impact.

When, all of a sudden….

Sakura walked by.

She was gorgeous, that's all there was to describe her.

At this particular moment, she had been walking alone, and came over to the crowd.

Looking as stunning as ever, she wore a hot pink mini skirt, a light pink tank with a cherry blossom on it, pink dangly earrings, a heart-shaped locket, pink eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, pink lip gloss, and pink high heals that sparkled.

She seemed to like pink, as her handbag she carried was also pink.

"Hey, hon, what's all the commotion?" she asked Kohaku, looking at Syaoran.

"Nothing you need to worry about, sweetie. Just beating up some scum who thought that he actually had the basic human right to look in YOUR direction", he said, giving her a wide smile.

"Hey, what did I tell you? DO NOT hurt innocent, defenseless people! It's just not polite!" she said, frowning ever-so-slightly.

"But…I…he….IS STALKING YOU!" he lied….actually, it WAS sort of true…but Syaoran didn't want anyone to know that.

"Hon, I can take care of myself!" She protested. "I'm a big girl now!"

"But-"he started, but was cut of by Sakura's "NO BUTS! Now come on, we'll be late for Japanese" she said, pulling him along.

Syaoran sighed heavily in relief, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Hey buddy!" Eriol said, coming up to him.

"Hey Eriol" he replied.

"That was SO cool, the way Sakura stood up for you and everything!" he said, looking proud.

"Hehe….thanks…you know, for a minute, I thought he was really going to cream me!"

"Dang that would have sucked!" Eriol said sympathetically.

"BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP!" the late bell for second hour ran.

"AGGGH! WE'RE LATE!" the young men…ahem…BOYS said, running off to their next class.

What a day…and it had only just begun…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dang, this chapter is even shorter than the last one…..sorry about that! How bout I make up for it with an extra long chapter next time? Sorry…I just feel really sick and in pain right now….well hopes ya enjoyed, review? Later! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	3. Surprise Tests

Walking On A Thin Line

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Damn it, CCS ain't mine! Sorry…

Author's note: Ooooh thanks for all the great reviews last chapter! You guys rock hehe. I think I want this fanfic to have 15 or so chapters….that'll do me good!

Hmm…some review replies:

**Neko-Yuff 16**: Yes, I truly am sick hehe. I hope you have a great first day of school! Let's talk later!

**LadyAkina**: You know, I totally agree with you! I would NOT want to date that jerk Kohaku…nope! And EVENTUALLY she'll have to dump him, cuz I'm for S and S, all the way baby! This story is total AU (alternate universe) so there is no Li clan, training, cards, etc….

**Silver Blossom**: Hehe thanks.

**Marigold Sunlight**: Awe thank you!

**Reader Love**: Thanks!

**Meow-mix23**: Thank you!

Okay thanks guys, now here's chapter three!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter Three- Surprise Tests

"Late again, as usual!" the Japanese teacher scolded Syaoran and Eriol.

"…Yes, sir. We're sorry…" They said.

"Very well…take your seats" the teacher said.

Syaoran and Eriol went to their seats, trying their best to ignore the constant giggle of their fellow classmates.

But really, when WEREN'T the geeks the butt of every joke?

Never, that's when!

Syaoran sighed, and then groaned inwardly, realizing he had forgotten his Japanese textbook.

Just great, another reason to be completely humiliated in front of his fellow peers.

And to be laughed at by his massive crush, Sakura Kinomoto.

He looked over at Eriol.

Eriol didn't appear to have his textbook either-wait-NONE of the students had their textbooks!

…Maybe he wouldn't be embarrassed after all!

He smiled happily, but abruptly stopped once he noticed everyone staring at him like he had two noses.

'Great, I looked like a freak grinning into thin air! How NOT COOL' he shouted in his head.

That head that still had some flour and paste stuck in it.

Oh well, he would have gym next hour-and then he could shower afterwards, and, buh-bye, sticky mess!

Oh yes, he simply could not WAIT!

But, wait a minute, now the TEACHER was grinning evily.

'Crap. That can only mean one thing' he thought in horror…

POP TEST! DUN DUN DUN….

"Students, I have a very special announcement to make! We have a POP QUIZ today!" the teacher squealed with excitement, his cheeks reddening with delight.

'Damn, what a fruitcake' Syaoran thought, looking at the teacher, who appeared to be doing his 'Pop Test Happy Dance'…..

It was enough to make a grown man cry.

All 25 students groaned in unison.

"Don't worry class, this one isn't too hard! Only 75 questions this time!" he said, smiling evily.

At that exact moment, there was only one thing going through Syaoran's mind.

'Shit.'

Yes, Syaoran had a bit of a potty mind. If that's even possible…

The teacher then handed out the tests happily, doing a little jig around the room as he did so.

Syaoran made a face as he was handed his, wishing that it would just disappear.

But alas, it didn't, and all 75 questions seemed to be mocking him with delight.

He frowned as he worked his way through the quiz, as he hardly knew any of the answers.

'Damn, why DIDN'T I study last night'! He shouted in his head.

'Cuz I'm cool, that's why!' his subconscious answered for him.

'Oh…right….' He replied to his subconscious. In his head, of course.

He finished the rest of the quiz in agony and pain, regretting ever coming to class today.

Seeing that he was now finished, he nearly screamed in delight.

But he didn't.

He had to, you know, 'keep his cool'.

Which he never managed to do, but hey, it's cool, right?

Right?

Right.

Anyhow…moving on.

The other 24 students in the classroom nearly screamed in delight as well, so Syaoran really wasn't that alone.

He did, however, have one other thing in common with the students in this class-they both hated their Japanese teacher with a passion.

A passion so immense, that the popular crowd always played pranks on their fruitcake of a teacher.

Sure, it was cruel, but hey, cruelty is humor…

At least, it was to the popular crowd.

But even so, Syaoran still got a kick out of some jokes played on the teacher.

…Even if the teacher didn't get the jokes half the time…

…And normally laughs right along with the class…

…And pays us back with surprise tests…

…It still was fun.

Sorta…cept for the tests.

The ones that asked irrelevant questions about irrelevant topics.

No one was really going to remember that irrelevant crap outside of class, seriously!

What was that teacher THINKING?

Well, I guess he was excused…after all, he WAS waaaaay in his late 60's…maybe even early seventies. No one really knew…

Syaoran thought to himself as other students were finishing up…

He thought about the time that they locked the teacher in the supply closet….good times, yes, good times…

Though it DID remind him of the time he himself was locked in the supply closet….once, even WITH the teacher….

Yes, it was a painful memory that scared him for life, but oh well, he got over it….

Eventually.

"Alright, hand your quizzes in, it's time to go over our homework from yesterday" the teacher bellowed, picking up the quizzes as the students handed them up.

For the rest of the hour, the old, cripply teacher droned on about irrelevant information pertaining the Japanese language, as always.

And, as always, he assigned some irrelevant homework assignment on an irrelevant topic that no one knew about, much less cared.

'Damn, I wish this frigging class would end….because I get a break after this class….' He thought, staring at the clock.

There still was a good 15 minutes to class.

Figuring there was nothing else to do, he pulled out his schedule, studying it.

Of course he had it memorized; he just had it on hand in case of emergencies like this when he was bored out of his mind.

There were six classes each day, lunch, and two 10-minute breaks.

Classes started at 7:30 in the morning, and got out at 2:30 p.m.

Lunch lasted for 40 minutes, and each class was an hour long.

First hour was English.

Second hour was Japanese, then a ten minute break.

Third hour was Physics, then lunch.

Fourth hour was Trigonometry.

Fifth hour was Gym, then a ten minute break.

Sixth hour was Japanese History, and then finally, classes ended for the day.

Repeat this schedule Monday through Friday and you have one school week.

Syaoran was staring out the window, tapping a pencil on his desk, when, all of a sudden…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CLIFFY! My fave part of writing a story! I'll try to have the next chapter up asap, however, school starts for me on Thursday, so updates might not happen as frequently…however, I WILL update! Maybe only once a week though….oh well. REVIEW! Later! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	4. Surprises Of All Sorts

Walking On A Thin Line

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own Cardcaptor Sakura, god…

Author's note: Well, after a LONG and UNNECESARY story hiatus, I'm back. Yes, I'm all alive and dandy, but holy crap, 11th grade is freaking hard……I've managed to fail psychology and chemistry, and get in a car accident these past few months! BUT I'm getting my life together, and things are becoming much easier for me. I'm also not the interneter I used to be, and only come on a few times a week now instead of hours every day…

Sorry for the long delay, if anyone is still actually reading this, enjoy? I have no idea where this is going, but I'm glad to write again…

What a long break from writing I took. I have just been so caught up in LIFE. I hope to never not write for this long of a period ever again….be warned, it may take awhile for me to get back into the process and feel of regular updates again, so they may be a tad irregular for awhile……god, I can't believe that I used to update like every day with "What's Different On The Other Side"…

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH, LADY AKINA. YOU HAVE GIVEN ME A GREAT IDEA FOR THE STORY. EVERYONE, CREDIT HER FOR HER IDEA (DISCUSSED IN THE REVIEW REPLY BELOW), CAUSE SHE SO TOTALLY ROCKS. OH AND THANK ANYONE WHO READS THESE POINTLESS RANDOM RAMBLINGS OF MINE, I EVEN SCARE MYSELF SOMETIMES.**

Alrighty then, some review replies then:

**Lady Akina**: Holy flapjacks, you just gave me quite the good idea! I think I am going to have Melilin pay a visit to lil ol' Tomoeda to help give those nerds a sexy beast makeover! Thanks dewd, you're kewel.

**Neko-Yuff 16**: Awe, thank you, my darling! I WILL BE YOUR MELIE MUFFIN, NOW AND FOREVER, MY LUVE! XD

**Sieg1308**: Hey you're cool! Thanks for being one of my longest-lasting reviewers! Hope ya enjoy this chapter!

**Silver Blossom**- Nope, Syaoran is not ugly in the least, he's actually quite cute! He just has really big glasses that hide his super hotness. You'll see in later chapters how he becomes stud muffin-like.

**meow-mix23**: Meh……I guess I didn't update as fast as you would have liked me to…….. . 

**VcChick**: You know, I just may add Eriol's POV soon, but not in this chapter…it would screw things up a bit in my mind, I'm afraid…

**FictionRose**- Heh, I KNOW it's hard to imaging Syaoran as a nerd, one of the many reasons why I wrote this story.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Syaoran was staring out the window, tapping a pencil on his desk, when, all of a sudden…_

Chapter 4-

Someone reached over, and pushed Syaoran's desk over.

"OOOF!" he said as he fell to the floor.

Once again, everyone in the class laughed at him, even the old, senile teacher!

Everyone except for Sakura Kinomoto, that is.

She appeared to be the only one in the whole room who had a look of concern in her eyes towards him.

Kohaku, noticing this, tapped Sakura on the shoulder to distract her. (His desk is behind hers).

Syaoran blushed quite a bit, flipped his desk back up to the right side, set his stuff back on the desktop that had fallen off, and sat down.

'What a way to be embarrassed…….but at least Sakura looked as though she gave a shit about what happened to me…fuck that Kohaku, I officially hate him as of right now!' he thought to himself.

He normally didn't hate many people, or even resent the people who mocked, teased, and tortured him, so these feelings of hate were new to him.

Syaoran knew that he was a total loser, a completely worthless one at that. But still, they didn't have to rub it in so badly…

He frowned at this thought, but then realized that it made him look like he was going to cry when he looked down at his three-ring binder, and was able to vaguely see his reflection.

Most of the students turned back forward in their desks and started to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, so that's what Syaoran did as well. He figured that if he couldn't be a yummy stud muffin, he could at least be an intellect of sorts.

But alas, no matter how hard he may try, Syaoran simply could not will himself to pay attention to the old teacher try to explain what they symbol of Sigma meant in Japanese.

'For crying out loud, this stuff is EASY! Sigma is a Greek sign that symbolized standard deviation in math! Grrrr…this teacher pisses me off', he thought.

Yes, it indeed was quite painful, listening to this teacher drag on and on about subjects that made no sense to the students, and, seeing as the teacher was screwing up the explanations himself and did not know what the heck he was talking about, made for a very painful math class.

No wonder most of the students fell asleep in his class or ended up becoming great artists, no one ever had any work to do in the class because the teacher didn't know anything, and never assigned relevant work! He never did check it either, and gave everyone an A for the heck of it, even people who didn't show up half the time.

Tests were another thing though. They were his methods of revenge, and he enjoyed torturing the students at test time, confusing them with formulas and equations none of them had ever heard of, much less understood! The teacher certainly never taught them in class, and it was just pure agony, trying to learn in the Super Duper Shitty Teacher Math Class!

Oh, sure, I suppose math could be fun and interesting, but this teacher sure didn't make it!

And Syaoran was stuck with the prettiest girl in class to stare at all day. Providing her controlling boyfriend wasn't looking, of course. And that the other students weren't paying attention. And that his glasses weren't broken due to some insensitive student smashing them senselessly…

"RING RING RING" the bell rang.

'FREEDOM UNTILMONDAY AFTERNOON! YES!' Syaoran thought.

'Oh great…time for work!' he thought, frowning.

Yes, Syaoran did indeed have a problem with frowning, and boy, did it get him in trouble sometimes! Take now, for example…

"Hey, freak, what's the dopey grin all about?" Kohaku asked, stepping in front of Syaoran.

"Yeah, this isn't a grin…it's a frown!" he said, cheerfully.

'Wait, okay, now I _am_ smiling…odd!' he thought.

"Doesn't look that way to ME! I think someone's asking for a little visit to the TRASH CAN!" he roared, with an evil grin on his face.

"NOOO! My sweaters cost a FORTUNE to dry clean, DON'T DO IT!" Syaoran pleaded, but alas, it was a hopeless cause…

Three other muscular guys who looked like they didn't know what the heck 9 times 9 was but sure looked like they could cream a weakling came up and picked Syaoran up along with Kohaku, and went off to the garbage can.

A rather large group of students had gathered up so see what all the commotion was about, and seeing that it was a random act of meanness, started either yelling in approval, booing in disapproval, or, like a few students were, shrunk back, saying nothing, and hoped to be unnoticed by the muscular people.

Syaoran closed his eyes, and hoped for the best as he felt himself being lifted up by four very, _very_ large, muscular guys, and was about to be thrown head-first into a garbage can, when all of a sudden, who should happen to come along but Sakura Kinomoto herself!

"KOHAKU! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" she said.

"Ugghh…that I'm a sexy stud muffin?" he said, scratching his head.

"No, no, not that! I told you to not hurt poor, defenseless people who can't fight back! Bug off, and leave him and the other nerds alone!" she said, crossing her arms at him and glaring quite the glare.

"THANK YOU!" Syaoran shouted at Sakura, and, before anything else could be said, ran off with a cloud of dust forming behind him.

-At Home-

A little known fact about Syaoran was that his family was indeed quite wealthy, and had a prosperous, rich clan over in Hong Kong, but while he was here in Tomoeda, Japan with his mother, they went undercover as poor people who lived in a cramped apartment building by the river. Syaoran posed as a geeky, straight-A student with no social life, and his mother posed as a waitress at the local diner. Syaoran also worked part time at a dry-cleaning place to help pay the rent and utilities, and to save up for college, even though he was bound to get a scholarship of some sort from Tokyo University, where he was applying this fall.

At home, Syaoran's mom had the day off, and was preparing the spare room, also used as a library, for when her niece, Meilin, flew in from Hong Kong this afternoon. She would be living with then, and would enroll at the same school that Syaoran was. She made plans for Meilin to apply for a job at the local grocery store as a clerk, and would also help pay the bills, as they weren't using the clan's funds for their undercover stay in Japan.

She set up a futon on the floor, and brought in a chest of drawers from the storage unit they had downstairs. This was an extra dresser they had but didn't use, but Meilin would need it when she was here. She also set up other things that she thought Meilin would need or use while she was here, and cleared out the closet for clothing to be put in.

After the preparations were done, she went to her car and drove to the airport to pick Meilin up. She would be arriving shortly to Japan, and Mrs. Li wanted to be the first to greet her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Syaoran's POV-

Syaoran sighed, and wiped sweat off of his forehead. What a long shift at work…there was so many orders to take care of, and a helluva lot of customers came in with dirty laundry and suits to be cleaned and shirts to be pressed and yadda yadda yadda…it was kind of sickening after a while.

On the plus side, it did pay 900 yen an hour, decent pay for Tomoeda, and he just got his paycheck today. He had earned 36000 yen in the past two weeks of work, which would really help pay the bills and buy food. Syaoran didn't mind helping his mom pay the bills, though he did wish sometimes that they could get money from the clan…after all, he _was_ the future leader of it and all. But whatever, he wasn't complaining. He did like his current lifestyle.

But little did he know, there was going to be an important person coming into his life that would change everything for him…that someone was Meilin Li, his dreaded, fashion-obsessed cousin from Hong Kong. He had originally moved her to escape from her wrath, but then he stayed because he enjoyed school and his job in Japan, plus he loved the freedom from the uptight, rich life he had previously lived in. Here, he didn't have to be so formal and polite to everyone around him, which was quite the treat.

He picked up his pace as he saw the sun go down, as walking in the dark wasn't a favorite pastime of his. There were too many gangsters at night, and he didn't want to get jumped, especially not after he had just gotten his check cashed at the bank. He worked very hard for his money, and did not want it to get stolen.

As he approached the building, he fumbled in his pocket for the key, opened the door, and walked up two flights of stairs to his floor. He walked down the hallway, and just has he thought, his door wasn't locked, so he opened up.

But what he saw next was definitely _not_ what he expected to see…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thought I'd leave you all there with a little cliffhanger, though it's probably obvious about what he's going to see. I'm going to try to have the next chapter up within the week, though like I said, updates aren't going to be totally regular, probably once a week or every other week, but nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed, and don't be afraid to review! Later! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	5. When Fashion Freaks Attack

Walking on a Thin Line

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

Author's Note: Well, it's been awhile since I updated, but now that it's summer, I hope to update at least once a week! And I just turned seventeen yesterday! I had a hello kitty themed party and everything. But right after my friends left, I got very sick. I have some sort of weird flu, where I puke, have a sore throat, earache, and bad cold. Not very fun, but I can't exactly do a lot of moving due to the fact that every muscle in my body is sore, so I thought it would be a perfect time to update my fanfic! FINALLY! Enjoy.

Chapter Five- When Fashion Freaks Attack

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Standing right before his very eyes was Meilin! And boy, did she look…happy to see him.

"EEEEH SYAORAN OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN LIKE 5 YEARS SINCE I SAW YOU LAST OH MY GOD YOU'RE SOOOO CUTE! A BIT NERDY BUT WE CAN FIX THAT! EEEHI'MSOGLADICOULDSTAYWE'REGUNNAHAVEONEHELLUVATIMEANDI'MGUNNAMAKEYOUSEXY!" she said, not pausing to take a single breath. Now, that's talent.

"MEI…LIN….LEGGO OFME….CAN'T….BREATH'..." he managed to squeeze out. Meilin took his arms off of him, and he was able to get a good look at her.

She still had long, ruby black hair, but it was past her butt now. She had short bangs chopped at her eyebrows, and lots of earrings on her ears, and god knows where else. She had an eyebrow pierced, wore a lot of makeup, was taller, more muscular, and slimmer than he remembered. She was wearing a short denim skirt, and a blood red tank top, and deathly looking high heeled boots. There were many bangle bracelets up her arms, and she had a grin the size of Hong Kong on her face.

"You look…different!" he simply stated.

Meilin punched him in the arm and said, "WELL AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO DRESS. WHAT ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE, A STRAIGHT A KISS VIRGIN?"

He blushed, and looked down.

"Wait….you really _are_ a kiss virgin?" she asked, astonished.

"Well…nerdy guys aren't exactly hip in Tomoeda" he said.

"And, what's with the pink hair?" she inquired.

His pink hair was pretty faded now, but still see able, but Syaoran went on to tell Meilin all about his encounters with the bullies, and getting teased for being nerdy.

"I WILL CHANGE THAT! I WILL MAKE YOU SO TOTALLY UN NERDY, YOU WILL BE VERY SURPRISED!" she said.

Syaoran gulped, and stepped back.

Little did he know what he was in for…

-3 hours later-

Meilin was dragging Syaoran and Eriol throughout Tomoeda Mall. She was forcing them to go through stores such as Abercrombie & Fitch, Aeropostale, Weathervane, and American Eagle, stores that Syaoran and Eriol had never heard of, much less been in. Meilin was hooking the two guys up with the latest in male fashion, and Syaoran and Eriol stared around, never having seen such fashions in their life!

After many exhausting hours of shopping had passed, and many trips to the car to bring bags had been made, Meilin took the boys to one last stop in the mall. THE BEAUTY SUPPLY STORE!

She hooked them up with some good smelling colognes, shampoos and conditioners, and other such, as well as brown hair dye for Syaoran.

Meilin looked at Eriol's blue hair, and asked, "Do you want regular hair dye, or more blue for your hair? Because that blue stuff actually accents you, it looks good!" she said.

Eriol pondered this, and decided that he wanted to keep his blue hair.

"I like it…it's something daring, and different for a change, ya know?" he said.

"I do know, I used to have bright red hair last year. Change can be fun!" Meilin said.

-1 hour later-

Syaoran sat in his apartment bathroom with a towel over his shoulders, and was experiencing having brown goop poured all over his head.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked Meilin cautiously.

"Trust me, I'm an expert in this stuff. I always do my friend's hair for them back in Hong Kong! I can even cut my own hair perfectly!" she said, proudly.

"Okay…" he said, and allowed his hair to be dyed yet again.

-30 minutes later-

"See?" Meilin said. "It looks perfect, like your hair was never pink!"

Syaoran gazed into the mirror.

"Wow, it really does look good!" he said, touching his brown hair. He had missed his old buddy!

"Now, it's your turn!" Meilin said, turning to Eriol.

Thirty minutes later, Eriol had darker blue hair, and his black roots were totally gone.

"I will have to dye your hair once a month, in order to hide the roots" she explained to Eriol, who promptly nodded.

"And now, to take you all to the eye doctor for CONTACTS!" she said, happily.

-6 hours later- (I know there's a lot of skipping around, JUST GO WITH IT OKAY.)

"Wow, I can see clearly!" Syaoran said.

"Me, too!" Eriol exclaimed.

"Honestly, you guys, I don't see why you didn't get contacts from the start. They are sheck-shay! Now I have to leave, it's time for me to start training at the grocery store, and I'm assuming you guys have jobs to get to as well.

Syaoran and Eriol peered at their watches, and saw that it was, indeed, time for them to start work!

They hurried off then, Syaoran to his dry cleaning place, and Eriol to his fast food place.

But they were now sexy, and people stared at them as they rushed by. Who knew that Meilin could work such wonders?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kind of short, I know, but blame it on me being sick! All my muscles are sore, and I'm only typing 50 WPM instead of my usual 80+. LATER! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	6. Disbelief And Dumpings

Walking on a Thin Line

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Don't even go there. I'm feeling crappy sick right now.

Author's note: Wow, I got like more than 12 reviews for the last chapter! So, I thought I'd update right away! Thanks for all the birthday/get well soon wishes! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ALL JUNE BIRTHDAY PEOPLES, ROCK ON. I won't be able to update the fic again till Monday, because I'm going to Michigan tomorrow afternoon on a family trip, and we won't have internet there. I'm bringing my laptop to work on the next chapter(s) (depends on how many I write by how nice I feel: P).

I was in town earlier today, and dropped off a bunch of job applications at Sentry, ACE Hardware, and Pizza Hut. I need money…..

Well, I hope you enjoy, and REVIEW!

Chapter Six- Disbelief and Dumpings

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Syaoran and Eriol took deep breaths, gathered up all the courage they had, and, on the count of three, burst into the doors leading to the school.

What happened next wasn't exactly expected, though.

"OH. MY. GOD! WHO ARE THOSE SEXY BEASTS?" called out a well-known whore named Yumi Rezonuki (hahaha, you'd have to read my fics "What's Different on the Other Side" or "Shattered Dreams" to get this reference).

Many people stopped dead in their tracks to stare at these newly discovered STUDS, and a hot girl with a to-die-for body and ruby black hair standing next to them.

Meilin had a big grin on her face, whereas Syaoran and Eriol were appearing more laid back, but in reality were scared out of their minds.

"GULP" they both said when they saw all the faces looking at them.

Meilin, seeing this, leaned over and whispered in their ears, "GUYS! Do not mess this up. Keep your cool and people will LOVE you. I never thought I'd say this, but I think my cousin and his buddy are HOT! NOW, WORK IT!" she commanded.

Since they were more than a little afraid of Meilin, they scampered off to their lockers, being followed by trails of shallow girls.

Syaoran stared nervously at the trail of "EHMYGODCUTSIE" girls standing behind him, when all of a sudden, one of them spoke.

"Hey, like, what's your name?" the short blonde in a teeny tiny skirt and shirt said.

"Um…Li Syaoran?" he said, feeling just a tad claustrophobic, wanting his personal space back.

"GASP" said all the girls behind him.

"No way! Li Syaoran, is like, totally a nerd, and like, you soooo are not!" another blonde said.

"Well…you see, I got my hair dyed back brown, and got contacts!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"GASP, OH REALLY?" the shallow girls said.

"Yea, really…" he said, really wishing he'd be left alone.

"Wow…..contacts make you all, like, DREAMMMMYYYY", a girl said.

"YES….DREAMY!" the other girls cried in unison.

Syaoran gulped, again. He certainly hadn't expected THIS.

"Um, yes, well, I guess I'd better…" but he was cut off, as he got knocked over.

"WATCH IT, DUMB ASS", cried Kohaku. Apparently he had been fighting with Sakura, and was not in the best of moods.

"KOHAKU! LEAVE THE OTHER PEOPLE ALONE! I HATE YOUR GUTS, YOU ARE A SHALLOW, STUPID, GOOD FOR NOTHING NOBODY! WE'RE THROUGH, AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME CONTINUTE DATING YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE, OR I'LL FILE A HARRASMENT REPORT!" Sakura yelled to Kohaku.

Syaoran stared at her. She was beautiful when she was angry…

Sakura stared at him.

"Who are you?" she asked Syaoran.

"Li Syaoran…" he said, wishing he had called in sick today. On the plus side, Sakura had just broken up with Kohaku…

"Really? Wow, you look different today…" she said, looking heavenly.

"SAKURA! DON'T LEAVE ME, YOU'VE BEEN LEAD ASTRAY! I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, AND WE BELONG TOGETHER! WE'RE PERFECT TOGETHER, AND I'LL NEVER STOP LOVING YOU!" Kohaku shouted, looking like an idiot.

Suddenly, he got down on one knee in front of Sakura.

"SAKURA, I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART, WILL YOU MARRY ME?" he said, tears streaming down his fat cheeks.

"NO!" she screamed, and walked off.

"SAKURA, WAIT!" Kohaku shouted, following Sakura.

Sakura then ducked into the girl's room, and Kohaku put his head down in defeat, tears in his eyes.

"MY LOVE HAS LEFT ME! WHAT WILL I DO?" he said, looking more and more pathetic by the second.

Syaoran and everyone else in the school had witnessed this whole scene, their mouths open in disbelief.

A lot had happened in the course of a short period of time. Li Syaoran and Hirigizawa Eriol had turned from geek to sleek, and Kinomoto Sakura had just dumped THE most popular guy in school! The two most popular people in school had broken up! What a shocker…

Syaoran shook his head in disbelief, and walked off to his first hour class, with a zillion drones following after him. Now, he really wished he'd stayed home from school.

He walked down the hallway, seeing millions of drone girls following after Eriol, and he saw a sight he'd never forget- Daijouji Tomoyo talking to Eriol, laughing. Further down the hall, Meilin was flirting with some hot, brawny looking guys.

Disaster (in Syaoran's eyes) had struck Tomoeda High School, in a period of about ten minutes.

What would happen next?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I KNOW, I KNOW IT'S SHORT, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! -Dodges knives and other objects thrown at her- I promise that I will make the next chapter EXTRA DEXTRA long, when I get back on Monday! PLEASE REVIEW, DON'T KILL ME! Later! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	7. Two Dates In One Day

Walking on a Thin Line

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Author's note: Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was in Europe for two weeks, and shortly after I got back there was a bad storm near me (involving lightning, our internet satellite dish, and the loudest friggin' noise I ever heard). So yeah, it took awhile for the internet people to come out and fix it.

And yesterday morning, I had my wisdom teeth taken out. Yeah, it's sore, but Viciden helps. Two at a timeNO PAIN! 'Cept if I open my mouth more than 3 centimeters or if I try to brush my teeth. Since the operation, I've been on a steady diet of milkshakes, pudding, and apple sauce. How's that for a well balanced diet? ;)

Anyhow, this story is progressing rather well, in my opinion. There aren't too many chapters to go, and after this, I'll be finishing off "Changing My Ways" (which will probably have a lotta chapters), and I'll be posting a new fic I've been working on as well!

Anyhow, 'nuff about me. Enjoy, don't be afraid to review! I LUVE YOU GUYS, YOU ROCKKKKK!

Chapter Seven- Two Dates In One Day

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The whole school was buzzing about the breakup of Kohaku and Sakura, along with the two nerds gone sexy overnight, and the new, sexy exchange student from Hong Kong, Meilin Li.

If a person walked down the whole length of the first floor of Tomoeda High School, all you'd be able to hear was the news of how Sakura had dumped Kohaku after he didn't show up for a date AGAIN because he had either forgotten or fallen asleep; how Syaoran Li and Eriol Hirigizawa had become drop-dead-gorgeous overnight, and how the dreamy, gorgeous Meilin Li was strutting her stuff.

In just her first week at the school, she had made co-captain of the cheerleading squad AND the gymnastics team, plus she had gotten a coveted spot on the school track team, AND girl's volleyball. Plus, she had tried out for and gotten the lead in the new school musical, entitled "Shattered Dreams" (ehehe, do some of ya get the reference? It's the title of one of my older fics…)

Yes, she had sure torn up the fields and made it big on stage, but not only that, she had been asked out by nearly every single guy in the school, from lowly 9th graders to the hottest of 12th graders. She was the IT girl, sharing the number one popularity ranks with Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji.

Not only that, she was a straight A student, a real genius, and Japanese wasn't even her fist language…Chinese was, just like her cousin Syaoran. And Eriol originally was from England, but he transferred over in 5th grade. All three of them were in the top 5 percent of the school.

But what Meilin achieved next, Syaoran Li would never forget….

-Meilin's POV-

I listened to my other team mates chat and laugh in the Girl's Athletic Shower Locker Room as I lathered my hair with shampoo, rinsed, repeated, and conditioned with my hair products.

You could sort of say I was…well…EAVESDROPPING on two particular people, but I preferred to call it tactful listening.

I was listening to the other two most popular girls in the 11th grade, Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji. They were drying their hair off with the hair dryers built into the wall, near the full length mirrors.

"Sakura…I'm so glad you broke up with that jerk Kohaku! He claimed to love you, but he forgot to show up on dates with you a lot of the time!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm sick of being treated like dirt. Plus, I don't even love him. Sure, I may thought he was cute and had a little crush on him in 10th grade, but things change! He's not one tenth of the man I thought he was!" Sakura said.

"You go, girl! But, who's going to take you to Junior Prom next month if Kohaku and you aren't together anymore?" Tomoyo asked.

"I have no clue…most of the guys in our grade are total pervs, and most of the decent ones are already taken!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I know how you feel…I'm beside myself about what to do about the prom situation! I have a gorgeous dress picked out already, but I have no one to go with! Not since I broke up with Jitsu last summer…" she said sadly.

"It's not your fault he decided to go study overseas! He picked his books, not you! Therefore, he is not worth of your love and affection!" Sakura said.

"I guess, but you never forget your first boyfriend…" she started off, with a sad look on her face.

"Look on the bright side, if no one asks us out, we can always go as…FRIENDS!" Sakura said.

"Oh god…that would be about as cool as wearing stonewash jeans to school. Sorry girl, but I want a date." Tomoyo said.

"Me too…" Sakura said, looking sad.

"_Ohoho, this is the perfect opportunity to set Syaoran and Eriol up with their crushes! But, how am I going to achieve this plan?_" I thought to myself.

All of a sudden, a great idea came to my mind.

After I dried myself off and changed back into my clothing, I walked over to Sakura and Tomoyo, who were working on their makeup in the mirror.

"Hey, guys, great practice today!" I said.

"Yeah, you're really getting good at that back handspring kick! At this rate, we'll definitely make cheerleading nationals!" Sakura said, excitedly.

"She's right; the team was never this good! It's a miracle you came along, we needed a new member since Kairi had to quit when she moved to Osaka!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Aww, thanks!" I said. "Hey, how did you guys do on that last Trig test?" I asked, knowing that Sakura was terrible in math.

"Ugghh…don't even go there! Math is the worst…I almost got kicked off of the National Honor Society due to my math grades!" Sakura said.

"Hey, you know who Syaoran Li is, my cousin?" I asked.

"Yeah, that smart kid?" Sakura said.

"That's the one! Anyhow, I'm sure he'd be happy to tutor you in Trig! Math is like, his calling or something." I said.

"Are you serious? I've been looking for a good tutor, but all of them want to get in my pants!" Sakura asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, for true! I don't really think he's looking to get in your pants, so you're safe with him! Besides, he really loves helping other, especially in math subjects!" I sort of…gushed. Hey, he needed all the help he could get.

"Awesome! But are you sure his schedule isn't too busy? I mean, I know he works and stuff", Sakura said.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem, just talk to him in class!" I said, smiling.

"Wow, this is my lucky day!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tomoyo sighed. "I wish I was so lucky", she said. "I do great in math, but I STINK in English! That language is out to get me, it's so confusing because hardly anything is pronounced the way it looks!" she said, aggravated.

'_Heh, it must be Eriol's lucky day too!_" I thought to myself. Meilin, Matchmaker, is in the HOUSE!

"Hey, you're in luck, Syaoran's best friend Eriol originally came from England! He's totally fluent in English, I'm sure he'd be happy to help you!" I said.

"Whoa, are you serious? He has no accent whatsoever! Neither do you or Syaoran, and you didn't learn Japanese as a first language!" Tomoyo exclaimed in wonder.

"I'm serious! The three of us started learning Japanese at a young age. I started learning when I was just five with my cousin Syaoran, and Eriol was taught English and Japanese from birth. His parents thought it would be useful for him to know" I said.

"AWESOME! I guess I'll talk with him in class!" Tomoyo said, happily.

"Thanks so much, Meilin!" the two of them exclaimed to me.

"No problem, always glad to help! But really, you should be thanking them; they have the brains, not me!" I said.

"Don't be silly, you're a straight A student yourself!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, but English and Math aren't my strongest subjects, I have to PUSH myself to get the work in those classes done. You go talk to the guys, and set something up, okay?" I said.

"Yeah, we will. See ya later, Meilin!" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, see ya!" Sakura added.

"Bye!" I chirped, happy to have Step One of Operation: Get Nerds With Popular Girls completed.

I'd give the guys some pointers later, but other then that, they were on their own from here! It was all up to them to get prom dates!

Smiling, I gathered up my stuff in my athletic bag, and started on home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Meilin walked into her new apartment, she saw Syaoran and Eriol working on a Chemistry project in the living room.

"Hey guys, how's the project?" she asked.

"Good, it's on stoichiometry, and how it relates to everyday life!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Awesome. Hey, have I ever have news for you guys!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" the two guys asked.

"I have potentially set you up with Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji.

The two of them just stared at her, blinking, for about ten seconds, before exclaiming "WHAT?"

Meilin giggled, and said "Well, I found out in the locker room after cheerleading that Sakura is struggling in Trigonometry, which, of course, you excel at, Syaoran; and I found out that Tomoyo is doing poorly in English, Eriol! This is your chance to prove to the girls that you're kindhearted, smart, funny guys who are out for a good time, and not to get in their pants! This is your chance to find true luuuuve, to find prom dates!

"But…but…how? How can I do this?" Syaoran asked nervously.

"Simple, all ya gotta do is be YOURSELVES. Not the hide-all-I-got self at school, but your CONFIDENT, OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL selves. The ones who I think are pretty cool. I don't see why you guys feel compelled to hide them, I'm sure you'd make a lot of friends if you just acted MELLOW for a change!" she said, staring the two down.

"I…I just wouldn't know what to say to Sakura! She's so beautiful, so kind, so…perfect…." Syaoran said, going off into Dreamland.

"Me neither…Tomoyo…her lovely long purple hair…that lovely voice…that never ending smile…", Eriol said, joining Syaoran.

"YOU GUYS!" Meilin yelled, slamming her fists down on the table in front of her, making the two guys jump ever so slightly.

"What you guys lack is FOCUS. Go for what you want, regardless of others think! ACT COOL, ACT CALM, ACT MELLOW, ACT KIND, AND YOU'LL WIN EVERY….WELL….ALMOST EVERY TIME!" she said in a rather loud tone.

"The girls are going to approach you at school in those classes tomorrow, asking for help. Say yes, get a time and place, then tell me. I'll help you a bit, but from the study sessions onward, you're on your own. Isn't this what you want? The women of your dreams? If so, do what I say. If not, rot in hell, your life will eternally suck." She said, in that scary-but-most-definitely-true tone of hers.

Slowly, they nodded, and they thought about it for awhile.

"I…I guess…I'll do it", Syaoran said, nervously.

"Me too…" Eriol agreed, blushing a bit.

"Excellent! Now leave me be, I have a bit of homework to finish before my shift at the grocery store!" she said, and scampered off to do her own thing.

Totally abandoning their Chemistry project, the two guys started to scheme how they were going to go on with these…study dates of theirs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, hope ya enjoyed! The next chapter will feature…you guessed it! THE STUDY DATES! Well, review if ya want, I'm gunna go to sleep now. It's like…1:32 in the morning. Later. Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	8. Study Dates and Then Some

Walking on a Thin Line

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: I can't even afford to buy a car, so there's no way I could ever own CARDCAPTOR SAKURA! Sheesh…

Author's note: My wisdom teeth are fully better, they stopped hurting after the first day and I could open my mouth fully and eat regularly after the 3rd day. Thanks so much for all the great reviews! I'm not supposed to do review replies on anymore, so I won't…but I read all of them and appreciated them!

There's just going to be a few more chapters for this fic, then I'm wrapping it up and focusing more on "Changing My Ways" (by the way, it's only got 2 chapters so far and 10 reviews, so I'd appreciate it if some of you could check it out:D) and a new fic I have in mind.

I guess that's all for now…enjoy:D

Chapter Seven- Study Dates and Then Some

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Syaoran Li stared at himself in the mirror of his apartment's bathroom, and took a few deep breaths.

He was a bit nervous about his upcoming study date with Sakura, and even though this wasn't really a 'date DATE' he still was nervous about the whole thing, as he'd never been anywhere with a girl not related to him before.

Sakura had confronted him in Trig class yesterday, and now it was a lovely Saturday morning, so they had agreed to meet at a picnic table at Penguin Park to study.

She had offered to pay him for his time, but Syaoran politely refused. He didn't want any money for this, he was happy to help the girl he loved for free, any day.

'Yes…I'm positive now that I love Sakura…but I have no idea if she could ever love me back…" he thought to himself.

Meilin had given him a bunch of tips on how to act, how to dress, etc., but he was still rather nervous about the whole event.

Currently, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a plain forest green T shirt, and black sneakers. He wasn't used to wearing such casual clothing, or clothing that was of a name brand for that matter, but he didn't hate it! He loved the way the t-shirt felt against his skin, as compared to the scratchy sweaters he normally donned.

As he looked at his watch, he realized that he'd have to leave in 5 minutes or so if he wanted to bike to the park in time.

With that, he quickly brushed his teeth, grabbed his school bag, said a quick good bye to his mother, and was off to meet Sakura.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Sakura POV-

Sighing, I looked at my watch.

It was still five minutes before the time I had agreed to meet with Syaoran Li, but I had arrived 10 minutes early, just in case.

Looking around, I was vaguely aware of the wonderful spring weather we were having in Tomoeda.

It was only early April, but it was already in the 80's (degrees Fahrenheit…I'm sorry, I'm a silly American and I'm not too familiar with Celsius….sorry!), and a rather sunny day. All in all, it was very beautiful out, with not a cloud in sight.

It was just too bad that I had to study instead of enjoying the day with Tomoyo; however, she was currently studying with Eriol Hirigizawa at the public library.

Just as a propped my Trig notes open, I noticed Syaoran Li bike up the path, and then lock his bike in the rack, and walk over towards me.

He was looking rather adorable lately, since he had gotten contacts and a semi-normal wardrobe. It took off some of his geekyness-not to mention the brown hair was nice as apposed to the pink disaster.

"H-hello, Ms. Kinomoto…" he said, looking a bit nervous, blushing a bit. "Am I late?"

"No, you're right on time. And please, call me Sakura, no need to be formal here!" I said to him. Boy, he was _cute_ when he blushed, and he had such gorgeous eyes- why hadn't I ever noticed them before? Was it the glasses?

"Then it's only fair if you call me Syaoran. Now, what do you seem to be having trouble with in Trig?" he said.

"Well, I have trouble understanding what goes on in the class, the teacher is no help because he goes way too fast for me to grasp the subject fully!" I said.

"So, you need help with the current lesson?" he asked.

"Yeah, that would be great…" I said.

So, for the next hour, Syaoran Li, formerly known as a Nerd, helped me with my math. He was really good at this whole tutoring thing-I understood the lesson perfectly! Maybe he should be a teacher someday…

"Well, it seems I've helped you with the entire lesson, do you want to continue onto the next lesson and get ahead or have you had enough for one day"? he asked, smiling a bit.

"If I do any more of this, my brain will explode. But it's such a nice day…wanna walk through the park to the ice cream cart for a break? We can do the next lesson later", I suggested.

I looked at Syaoran to see him blush a bit. I'm not sure if he really spends all that much time with girls, so I suppose it was understandable.

Finally, he said, "I'd love to".

-Syaoran's POV-

'Oh god…I can't believe I'm currently walking next to the prettiest girl in the world (or at least I like to think so), going to get ice cream with her! It's a dream come true! I wonder if this counts as a date…' I wondered to myself.

It was a surprise when Sakura asked me if I would help tutor her…he never thought that Sakura would ever talk to him willingly! He couldn't tell if Sakura genuinely wanted him to tutor her of if she was just desperate…either way, he was thrilled at her proposal.

At first, she had offered to pay him for his services, but he refused-there was no way that Syaoran was about to take money to hang around the best looking girl in school!

But then, it was then that Sakura spoke.

"So, what are your plans for this summer?" Sakura asked him.

"Well…I'm probably going to work, I'm trying to save up for a car, maybe I'll work at the school tutoring elementary school kids" I replied.

"You're very good at this tutoring thing, have you ever considered teaching?" Sakura asked.

I blinked, and then replied, "You know, I never actually thought of that before. But I do love to help other people learn or understand things they don't know or get, even though I'm not much of a people person" I said.

"That's not true; you make a very good conversationalist. I think your problem is that you're just a bit shy in front of all the other kids at school. I don't blame you, they can be very intimidating at times" she said.

"They can be pretty cruel…I don't feel like I belong with all of them around. They have ways of making you believe you're worthless, like you have nothing to contribute to society" I said.

"I agree…most of them are really stuck on themselves, such egotistics. I really hate most of the popular crowd, that's why I only hang around with a few selected friends," she said.

Again, I blinked. This was news to me. I'd always seen her with lots of people at school.

"But you're always hanging around other kids at school, they seem to like you", he said.

"Well, I'd never be rude to anyone to their face, I just don't hang around with them outside of school, unless I'm at a party or something and it's unavoidable. Mostly I hang out with Tomoyo, and sometimes Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu." She said.

"I never knew that", I said.

"Yeah…oh look, we're here", she said.

Indeed, we were standing in front of the ice cream cart. I looked at the sign, and decided I wanted a vanilla ice cream cone.

"What do you want?" I asked Sakura.

"Oh, I guess a chocolate ice cream cone would do me good" she said.

"Alright…I'd like a vanilla and a chocolate ice cream cone" I said to the guy working at the ice cream cart.

"Alright…your total comes to five dollars" (I have no idea how much yen is worth, let's just use American dollars here……-sweatdrops-) the guy said.

I handed over the five dollars, but Sakura protested "You don't have to pay, I have money!"

"Don't worry about it", I said, pushing her money back into her hand.

"But you already tutored me today for free…I gotta do something!" she said.

"It's my treat", I said, blushing just a bit. I have a problem with blushing, it's rather embarrassing…

"Well…okay…thanks!" she said, and took her ice cream cone from the guy.

I grabbed mine, and sat next to Sakura on a bench facing the children's playground.

We both ate, watching the young children laugh and play with their friends.

"This really takes me back…I'd play here all the time when I was little, and when I got hungry, I'd take my allowance and buy an ice cream. That was _the _thing to do, kindergarten through third grade" Sakura said.

I looked at her, and said "I never played here…see, I grew up in Hong Kong and moved here in fourth grade to learn Japanese better. I've been living here ever since, but I didn't learn about this park until I was older" I said.

"Ahh…weren't you in my fourth grade class? I remember a new kid, transferring after halfway through the year" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, that was me" I said.

Sakura smiled, and then said "Hey, to pay you back for the tutoring help and the ice cream, how about I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?" she asked.

I froze.

'_Oh my god…I just got asked out on a date by Sakura Kinomoto!_" I thought, stunned.

"Uhh…that would be…I mean…sure!" I croaked, blushing heavily.

"Okay, I'll pick you up around 7. Where do you live?" she asked.

I rattled off the address, and she nodded.

Just then, the sky turned gray, and a flash of lightning came followed by a crash of thunder.

Moments after that, it started to rain. Hard.

"Oh great, it's raining!" Sakura said.

I silently cursed the rain, and gathered up my belongings.

"Hey…I guess I have to go now. Can you help me out again next weekend, same time, same place?" Sakura asked.

"Sure…see ya later.." I said, sadly.

"See ya!" she said before running off.

I sighed, and ran back to my apartment. Just my luck it would start to rain at a historic moment like this, and I didn't even have an umbrella or jacket.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finally, I reached my apartment. I ran up the steps to the second floor, and opened the door to my apartment, which wasn't locked. Meilin was probably inside, waiting to hear how the tutoring session went.

Sure enough, she was waiting inside, wearing a bathrobe, a towel wrapped around her head, a green face mask applied, and bunny slippers were on her feet, and she was eating potato chips, lounged on the couch watching some soap opera. She sort of looked like a monster…

"Hey Sy, how did the date go?" she asked.

"It went good…too good, if you ask me. She asked me out to dinner tomorrow, but before we could talk more, it started to rain!" I said, getting a towel out of the linen closet to dry off with.

"YEAH!" Meilin said, flinging chips in the air as she jumped out of the couch. "You DID say yes, RIGHT?" she questioned me.

"Of course I said yes! But the question is…WHAT DO I DO NOW? I'VE NEVER BEEN ON A DATE BEFORE!" I cried, not knowing what to do.

"That's where I come in, my friend", Meilin said, with a very evil grin on her face…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Whew! Sorry if it was a bit short, I just decided to end it there. The next chapter will focus on Syaoran's dinner date, and Eriol's study session with Tomoyo. Review if ya like! Later! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	9. Syaoran's First Real Date Pt 1

Walking on a Thin Line

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Even after a significantly long hiatus, I STILL do not own CCS.

Author's note: Uh…hiatus much? Senior year has been a lot for me, and I've been out having fun rather than slaving away on my computer. I do feel the need to write though, it seems like I'm more motivated to write when the weather is warm (and I live in Wisconsin, so that's only maybe 5 months out of the year). I do not know why this is, however, all I know is, I'm writing again. Go figure.

:D I graduate high school on June 8th, it seems so surreal, and on June 12th I will be 18. Amazing!

Anyhow, this story will wrap up on in a few chapters, then I might think of a new story…I didn't really like "Changing My Ways" very much.

Enjoy!

………………………..

We left off here last time:

"_Hey Sy, how did the date go?" Meilin asked._

"_It went good…too good, if you ask me. She asked me out to dinner tomorrow, but before we could talk more, it started to rain!" I said, getting a towel out of the linen closet to dry off with._

"_YEAH!" Meilin said, flinging chips in the air as she jumped out of the couch. "You DID say yes, RIGHT?" she questioned me._

"_Of course I said yes! But the question is…WHAT DO I DO NOW? I'VE NEVER BEEN ON A DATE BEFORE!" I cried, not knowing what to do._

"That's where I come in, my friend", Meilin said, with a very evil grin on her face…

Chapter 9- Syaoran's First Real Date Pt 1

-Syaoran's POV-

The next day, around 5 or so, Meilin came into my room without knocking (which was rather rude might I add, I could have been naked for all she knew!) and announced that she was going to help me out with my date.

"Hey Sy, whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Ugh…call me by my real name, Meilin, I hate being called something cutsie!" I said.

"Sure…anyhow, mind if I help you pick out an outfit for your date?" she asked.

"If you want…" I sad, grateful on the inside because frankly, I had no idea what the hell I was doing.

"Let me just taka look then…" she said and kinda disappeared in my closet for a few minutes. All I could hear was a few 'hmmmm' s and a few 'ahhhh" s coming from where she was. 5 minutes later, she emerged with what she thought to be 'The Perfect Outfit".

"Alrighty, take a look at this!" she said, holding up a forest green t-shirt, long dark denim shorts, and a pair of black skater shoes.

"But…this will make me look…punk?" I said, trying to find the right words.

"Indeed it will, and she will LOVE it. It's much better than that player/pimp combo look her LAST boyfriend had. This outfit has taste with a little side of bad boy to it, and girls LOVE guys who are bad to the bone!" she said, grinning.

"Meilin…you know better than anyone that I'm not, as you call it, 'bad to the bone'! I'm not even a LITTLE bad, so why should I be something I'm not?" I asked.

"Oh, just try it on! You like green, and wait until you feel these shoes! They are the most COMFY things you will ever wear!" she said. (it's true, skater shoes are what I live in, so cushy and comfy :D)

"Uh…okay. Could you, uh, turn around or something?" I asked her.

"Yup!" she said, turned around, and waited for me to put on the outfit.

"EEEEH!" she squealed when she saw it, scaring me a little bit.

"Sakura will LOVE it!!!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know…" I said, looking into the mirror. "My hair is getting a little long, kinda…scraggly."

"Girls LOVE guys with longer hair these days! It gives them a little edge! Leave it like that, don't mind me for saying so, but it makes you kinda hot!" she said.

"MEILIN, YOU'RE MY COUSIN!" I yelled.

"Dude, I know, chill. I was just thinking from a non-relative's point of view. And in a non-relative's point of view, you're smokin'." She said.

I blushed at this comment, looked in the mirror again, and said "Alright…lemme just…comb it a bit at least." I said, reaching for my comb, but Meilin's hand stopped me.

"NO! IT'S FINE!" she exclaimed, going Ninja Meilin on me to get me to stop. I just kinda backed away slowly, and went to do some homework until Sakura picked me up.

Meilin left, and I finished my Physics assignment with no problem.

Looking at the time, I realized it was almost 7, so I made sure my cell phone and wallet with ample cash was in my pocket, and sat down on the couch to watch tv until Sakura arrived.

-Sakura's POV-

I looked down at the little piece of paper Syaoran had given my with his address on it, and made sure that it was the right building I was in front of. Sure enough, it was. It was a little on the run-down side, so to say, but it didn't look as bad as some of the projects in town.

I went to the intercom by the door, and it appeared to be broken, so I just tried opening the front door, which, surprisingly, worked. I frowned. Usually these doors were locked. Shrugging it off, I went up the two flights of stairs as the paper instructed me to, went down the hall, and to the last door on the right, number 310.

I knocked on the door, and moments later, I heard the deadbolt retract and some locks unlock.

Syaoran answered the door, blushed a little, and said "Hi."

I smiled and said "Hi" back. It was so adorable when Syaoran blushed, shy guys were few and far between at our school.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he said, and shut the door behind him.

"Find the place okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, your directions were very clear." I said.

"This building my look run down on the outside, but the people that live here are nice and the super who runs it tries his best to make it appear homey. The building doesn't appear so new because he gives money to a lot of low-income families that live here so their rent is less."

"Wow, that's nice of him." I said.

"Yeah…so, where are we going for dinner?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to Miss Loretta's House of Eats on 5th avenue," I said. (got that title out of the book "Gingerbread" by Rachel Cohn, I like the name of that restaurant.)

"Oh, that place is good. Eriol and I go there quite often" he said.

"Great…Tomoyo and I go there too, we love the antipasti primero!" I said.

"Hey, me too! That's my favorite dish!" he said.

"Mine too!" I said, glad that we had something in common.

"Well, here's my car!" I said, pointing to my brand new silver 2007 Toyota Corolla LE (I had that car…before it got wrecked :( )

"It's very nice…" he said.

"Thanks!" I replied, and with that, we both got in.

………………………..

TBC! So how's that for an update? I'll try and get one up soon, but things are pretty hectic this month-I have job interviews to go to, early graduation parties to attend, drama practices, school, and all sorts of pesky little things to do before I graduate! So, if I don't update in within a week, please forgive me! I promise you that there will be more updates coming your way soon! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	10. Syaoran's First Real Date Pt 2

Walking on a Thin Line

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Not mine as long as the sun will shine.

Author's note: I KNOW! I'M STARTING A NEW CHAPTER EVEN WHEN I DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST ONE YET! AMAZING!

I don't even know if anyone is reading this anymore (my fault!) but I'm just going to finish it off for ME, reviews or no reviews. I hate to have unfinished stories lying around.

Anyhow, I don't like my username anymore. I'm thinking of changing it to meliegirl. What do you guys think about that?

So yeah, enjoy….review? -adopts really cute pouty face-

………………………

Chapter 10- Syaoran's Dream Date

Syaoran and Sakura were laughing heartedly at the restaurant, eating antipasti primero (kinda just made that title up, have no idea if it's food or not), drinking raspberry lemonade, and having the times of their lives.

"…And then, when she finally realized that I had put fake green hair dye in her shampoo bottle, she chased me around the apartment, and when she caught up with me, she beat me with a tampon box!" Syaoran exclaimed, wiping a teardrop from his eye, confiding some pranks he had put on Meilin to Sakura.

"Oh man, that's CLASSIC!" Sakura exclaimed, cracking up.

"I KNOW! Did I tell you about the time she glued my eyelids shut?" he asked.

"No, but TELL ME!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, it all started with…" Syaoran started.

Sakura stared at Syaoran, smiling. He was really a nice guy, and quite funny. Why hadn't she realized this sooner? She should have just stuck with dating _nice_ guys, not the _popular_ ones. Sure, there were some nice popular ones, but they were all taken.

Sakura thought to herself for a moment. 'Could I…be falling for Syaoran? I've only known him for a little while, but I can't deny this attraction I'm feeling.' She sighed.

Syaoran, noticing this, then asked "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing…" Sakura replied. "Just a bit tired."

"Oh, we can skip dessert if you want to go home and rest!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"No, no, it's okay, I'll make it. Besides, who could pass up Miss Loretta's Gingerbread Tiramisu ?" Sakura asked.

"Mmm, I sure couldn't!" Syaoran said.

So the two of them ordered an extra large Gingerbread Tiramisu, and they both shared it, laughing and swapping stories the whole time.

……………………..

"Well, Syaoran, I had a really good time!" Sakura said at Syaoran's apartment door.

"Yeah, me too!" he said, blushing a bit. He wondered if she would kiss him next…

"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow…" she said.

"Yeah, I'll see you…" he replied.

Just then, Sakura bent down and kissed him on the cheek. Syaoran blushed at this, but even more so when Sakura changed her mind and lightly pecked him on the lips. His first kiss EVER!!!!

"OH. MY. GOD!!!" Syaoran thought, as he heard choruses of chirping birds and little love music playing in his head. A chorus of "Halleluiahs" rang out.

"See ya!" Sakura said, and ran off to her car.

Syaoran just stood there for a minute, blushing. Then, composing himself, he went inside the building and up to his apartment.

He could barely find the keys to the door, he was shaking so badly. Finally, he got the door open, went straight to his room, locked the door, and collapsed on his bed.

He stared at the ceiling, his mouth open.

'What just HAPPENED???' rang through his mind as he started to grin uncontrollably.

What a great first date…

……………..

I'M SO SORRY! I know this chapter is horridly short, but I am just so busy lately! SORRY! I promise a long update next time. I do graduate next Friday though, and I have finals next week, plus drama rehearsals, so I am SWAMPED! Please excuse my hiatuses from the past. Hope this short chapter was somewhat enjoyable…luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	11. Purple Haired Goddess

Walking on a Thin Line

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own.

Author's Note: -Hides!- I know, I know it's been awhile since I updated! But I do have credible reasons. This summer, I graduated high school, turned 18, went to a lot of graduation parties, found a job, got fired, got another job, and have been working at it for awhile now! I've also been preparing for college, and ordering textbooks and such! Oh, I also starred in a play! I like to keep busy, and I have so far. Now that summer is ending soon, I finally have time to BREATHE! Anyhow…enjoy? I'm gunna finish this up soon, methinks.

By the way, I got a lot of reviews for that last chapter, especially from Butterfree! Thanks a lot!

Chapter 11: Purple Haired Goddess

"La da da da da!" Tomoyo sang, as she came out of the bathroom in a purple fluffy bathrobe, steam exiting from the shower as she left the room. She flounced on over to her bedroom, and picked out an outfit to wear.

After much consideration, she settled on a long, gauzy purple skirt, and a white tank to go with it. She found some lovely purple wedges to go with it, and some clunky purple and white bracelets to accent the look.

Humming to herself, she looked at her purple sparkly planner to see what she had going on that day. After looking at it carefully, she realized that in exactly two hours, she had a study date with Eriol Hiragizawa!

'Oh my', she thought. 'I almost forgot!'

She remembered speaking briefly with him the other day, discussing the material that they would cover. She was struggling so with English, and was much better with her French lessons. However, this would hopefully change after Eriol helped her out! She couldn't risk getting anything lower than an A on her exams; she needed to keep her opportunities for academic scholarships open.

Of course, it's not as if she needed the money, her mother was loaded from her business success, but Tomoyo wanted to make her own way throughout life, and didn't want to be a spoiled little trust funder, like the rest of the kids on her street.

Finishing up her makeup, she gathered up all her English study materials and went off to the drawing room, where she thought it would be a nice place for the studying to take place, and with that complete, she hurried off to the kitchen to see if the chef would perhaps make some cookies and iced tea for that afternoon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Syaoran stared off into space stupidly, smiling like an idiot as he recollected last night's activities. He had finally been kissed, kissed by the most beautiful girl at Tomoeda High (in his opinion).

He couldn't believe his good fortune lately, he had never been this lucky before! But, a thought ran thorough his mind-did this mean that he and Sakura were now dating, officially an 'item', or did she just pity him, feel sorry for him, and that had been a one time thing? Panicking, he didn't know what to do. Should he call her? Should she call him? He didn't know what to do! After taking some calming deep breaths, he rushed off to find Meilin, as she would know how to handle the situation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, Syaoran, first thing's first. How far did the two of you get on your date last night?" Meilin asked.

"Err…well…we just kinda…kissed is all," he said.

"How much, would you say?" she asked.

"……Once…. " he responded.

"Then I'd wait a day, and call her. Tomorrow is Sunday; maybe see if she'd accompany you on a nice stroll through the park! Girls like that sort of thing!" she suggested.

"Okay…but the thing is, I'm not sure if we're classified as 'dating' or not. What do you think?" he asked, and explained the situation to her.

"I'd say it's questionable at this point, that there's no real answer yet. See if she'll go out with you again, and if you go out more than 3 times, ask if she'll be your girlfriend!" Meilin chirped.

"Okay! Thanks, Meilin, you're a lifesaver!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Glad to help a cousin in need!" she said, winking.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eriol was sweating buckets as he was getting ready for his 'study date' with Tomoyo. He had never been close to a girl in his life before, excluding Meilin and some relatives, of course, and he didn't know what to do! Shaking a tad, he gathered up his tutoring supplies, and when he stopped sweating, he mustered up all of his courage and walked out of the door.

It was a spring lovely afternoon, mild for April, and the cherry blossom trees had just started to blossom beautifully. A lot of tourists were drawn to this area specifically to view the lovely blossoms. Eriol could appreciate this; he knew exactly how lovely those flowers were.

Walking along, he pulled out the little map that Tomoyo had drawn for him. From the looks of things, he wasn't very far from her house. After about ten minutes or so, he arrived.

He glanced at her house, awed at its size and regal beauty. 'Her parents must be rather rich to afford such lovely a mansion!' he thought.

It was, indeed, a marvelous house, a house that any child would dream of growing up in. It was two stories, and looked as though it had thirty rooms! Eriol wondered to himself how many bedrooms there were, how many bathrooms. The house also boasted a very large, beautiful garden in front, holding many lovely and colorful flowers. It was rather impressive.

Taking some short deep breaths, he slowly proceeded to the door, and finally, when he had the guts, rang it.

The doorbell's ringer sounded like something out of the Nutcracker, which surprised Eriol.

"May I help you?" the butler said, answering the door

"Um…yes…I'm here for a study date with Tomoyo!" he squeaked pitifully.

"Yes, Ms. Daidouji has been expecting you. Please, follow me," the butler said.

Eriol nodded and followed the old man into the beautiful mansion.

Inside the house was just as impressive as the outside, if not more so. Beautiful artwork hung all around, and impressive statures roamed about. There was a fountain, and a large swivel staircase leading to the second floor. The ceiling was an impressive 30 feet high, and the floor appeared to be constructed out of marble.

'Wow…' Eriol thought. 'She sure is living large…'

The butler led him through a set of double doors, down a long hallway, and to a room at the end of the hallway.

'Please sit in here. Ms. Daidouji will be joining you shortly," the butler said, and bowed, leaving.

Eriol sat down at a rich mahogany chair at a large round table, looking around. This room had a large wood-burning fireplace that he had a feeling was for decoration only, for there was no evidence of wood around.

There were several bookcases around the room, holding leather-bound first editions, and old-fashioned globe without the right countries featured on it, and large mirrors and portraits along the walls. A lovely crystal chandelier hung above the table Eriol was seated at.

The door suddenly opened, and in came a maid, who brought over a silver tray with what appeared to be iced tea in a crystal pitcher, two crystal glasses, some silver spoons, a dish of sugar, a plate of cookies, and two smaller plates.

"Some refreshments, Mr. Hiragizawa. Ms. Daidouji shall be in any moment," she said.

"Th…thanks!" Eriol chirped.

The maid bowed and left the room.

Eriol sat around for a few more minutes, just staring around and taking the room in, when finally Tomoyo entered the room.

He blushed at the sight of her entrance. Tomoyo was just so lovely; he couldn't help but stare a bit.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but my mom had an issue to discuss with me. Anyhow, how are you?" she asked, taking a chair next to Eriol.

"I'm fine, how are you?" he responded.

"Good, but a little troubled with Friday's assignment! I swear, I am the biggest ditz when it comes to English!" Tomoyo said.

"Well, hopefully I can change that! It's really not that hard, once you get used to it, far easier than languages such as German, in my opinion," he said.

"But didn't you grow up speaking the language?" she asked.

"Yes, but that's beside the point. Anyone can learn a language if they try hard enough," he encouraged.

"I hope so…now, should we start at the beginning of the lesson?" she asked, pouring herself and Eriol some tea.

"Yes, we shall. Oh, thanks!" he said, when Tomoyo handed him the glass.

"No problem. Would you like some cookies to go with it?" she asked.

"Sure, they look good!" he said, taking one.

-2 hours later-

"So, do you think you understood that assignment well enough?" Eriol asked.

"I think so; you're a really great teacher! Honestly…I can't stand the one I have in class, he goes way too fast! I just can't keep up!" she exclaimed.

Eriol blushed at this, and said "Well, you're very smart; you learned this lesson very quickly. However, I think we should maybe work on your pronunciation. I think you're having trouble with that, too."

"Yeah, I always have trouble with that! I always my 'r's as 'l's (common with Japanese people, it is to my knowledge that the 'r' sound in Japan is a combination of 'r' and 'l').

"That's normal with a lot of people, but it can be fixed!" he said.

With that, they practiced pronunciation for a good half hour before calling it quits.

(Sorry I'm jumping around a lot, but I really didn't know what to write for their studying…not good with that kind of thing.)

"…and then, he said….."

Eriol and Tomoyo both shared some stories that they had experienced recently, stories of their dysfunctional families and the humor that occurred in both their lives.

They both had a lot in common; they had a passion for certain American bands, and loved to dye their hair wild colors. They also were on the National Honor Society, and enjoyed watching sappy old movies.

"…You SERIOUSLY watch the Turner Classic Movies Network AND Lifetime Movie Channel? Oh my god, the only guys I have ever known to watch those channels have been gay!" she laughed.

"Trust me, I'm straight. And I don't see why it's so weird, I mean, come on, they're GREAT stories and fun to watch on couch potato days!" he said.

"SO TRUE! And I don't think it's weird, I think it's just a bit uncommon. But in a good way!" she said.

Eriol nodded, and caught a look at the clock on the wall. He finally noticed the time.

"Oh WOW, is it four o'clock ALREADY? Man, I'm going to be late for work!" he said.

"Oh no, when do you work?" Tomoyo asked.

"Four thirty…"

"Here, let me have our driver take you home! You don't want to be late!" she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, that's what the driver is there for! To drive! Anyhow, thanks a lot for studying with me today, it really did help!" she said.

"No problem, if you have any more trouble, just let me know!"

"Thanks so much!" she said, and kissed him on the cheek.

Blushing, he gathered up his books, and said goodbye to Tomoyo.

She waved, and said that she'd see him on Monday in class.

With that, he got a ride back to his apartment, and hurriedly got ready for work.

What a wonderful studying day it had been!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay, how was that for length? It's about 2,000 words; I figured that was long enough since I was running out of ideas for the chapter anyway. I think I'm going to end the story soon, not so sure how I'm going to yet. I figured I'd better finish up before college starts, because once that does, who knows WHEN I'll have free time! Anyhow, see you next chapter! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


End file.
